


New Day

by Tleighblack



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tleighblack/pseuds/Tleighblack
Summary: Even's thoughts while lying in bed with Isak





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever published fic so please be kind. However critisism is welcomed.

Even lay in bed staring at the ceiling. For the first time in a long time he felt content. Here in this room, surrounded by Isak, he felt like he could breathe. Wearing Isak's clothes, laying in his bed, enveloped by his smell Even felt a little bit of peace. Isak's breath snuffed against his cheek as he burrowed closer into Even's shoulder. Even wrapped the arm around Isak a little tighter and curled his fingers around the edge of the hoodie Isak was wearing so that he could tangle his fingers in the soft hair. He didn't look over at Isak's face, denying himself that small pleasure. Instead he basked in the warmth radiating off the younger man and the weight pinning him down as Isak threw a leg over his in an effort to get closer. Even could tell he was still sleeping by the light snores rumbling in his ear but he didn't mind. As far as he was concerned Isak could never be close enough. Even was a little worried because of how much he wanted this. Things didn't always go well when he got really intense about something. He shut out thoughts of the past that threatened to creep in. He forced himself to focus on this moment, the dim light coming through the window, the tangle of sheets the pulled every time Isak moved, the fresh scent of his warmth, the hair brushing Even's cheek as Isak buried his nose in Even's collarbone, the weight of his arm resting across Even's chest.

Suddenly his phone buzzed again. Even sighed as he checked the screen. Sonja again. He felt bad because he knew she was probably worried, but at the same time he just didn't want to deal with it. When he saw her again he was going to have to tell her about Isak and he didn't want to hurt her. He loved Sonja but he already knew that he wasn't going to be able to let go of whatever this was with Isak. He dreaded the conversation but he cared about her too much to lie. He didn't want to be that guy who cheated. Plus he wanted the start with Isak to be right. Isak was amazing. His bright smiles and his shy laugh. The way he would blush when flustered and then refuse to look up. Even didn't want to be the asshole that messed up. He didn't want Isak to be a secret. Even wanted to be able to tell everyone, to show off this awesome guy who wanted him. Even's whole world was starting to revolve around Isak and that was fine with him.

Even turned a little so that he could see Isak's face. He followed the line of his eyebrow and the curve of his lips with his eyes, committing as much as he could to memory. Even faced the fact that he wasn't going to get any sleep until he had straightened out the mess he had made of his life. Sighing deeply he pulled Isak close to his chest hugging him tightly and breathing in his scent. Isak grumbled a little and pulled back sleepily kissing at Even's chin. Even kissed him lightly on the lips before pulling away. He watched as Isak burrowed into the pillow Even had left behind. Reaching out and stroking Isak's hair softly he steadied himself for the tasks ahead. Time to start the new day.

**Author's Note:**

> I can not get this couple out of my head so I wrote this. I hope it was okay.


End file.
